


Trick or Treat

by screamcheese2001



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Banter, Bottom Richie Tozier, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Teasing, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamcheese2001/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: Eddie lets out a disgusted noise, taking his fake fangs out and throwing them in the trash. He ruffles his hair before turning to Richie, "I'm gonna go get some water." He walks off to the kitchen, leaving Richie confused.Why was he teasing him so much? Was he tired now? Did he do something bad without realizing it?He walks into the kitchen, slinging an arm around Eddie when he sees him in front of the sink. "Hey spaghetti! Did I do something wrong? Because if I did I swear I didn-"He's cut off when Eddie bends him over the kitchen counter, cool surface hitting his cheek."You expect me to not be all over you and frustrated when you looked so fucking cute tonight? It's like you were flaunting it to everyone we saw."Oh.(Or, it's Halloween night and Eddie has had enough of Richie's outfit.)





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> 🐺

The night of October 31st was chilly, crisp leaves falling under the feet of kids and teens as they walked. 

The losers club had gone from house to house in their neighborhood, grabbing up candy to fill their Halloween pales till the plastic handle strained. The group had all gone together despite having different outfits.

Stan had decided on being a zombie; makeup courtesy of Mike. He was originally going as a bird, but the material of the costume left the skin around his shoulders and neck bright red and itchy.

Mike settled on a cheesy farmer outfit while he kept a stuffed pig in the crook of his arm. Atop of his head was a straw hat, a piece of wheat in his mouth.

Bill went as a skeleton, his makeup slightly messy due to finishing it in the back of the car when the group picked him up.

Ben had gone as Jordan knight, Beverly by his side as Evelyn Melendez.

Richie went as a wolf. He had fake ears clipped into his mop of curls, nose and whisker marks drawn on with an eyeliner pencil. (Richie tried to use permanent marker but Eddie didn't oblige.) When Stan called Richie a furry he just laughed, pretending to bark when he hopped in the car.

Eddie had dressed up as a vampire, dark eye makeup and cape, fangs and all. It was a diverse group, quite funny looking. A group of college kids walking around with weird, kooky costumes all homemade, but everyone was having a good time and it was all that mattered.

Well, almost everyone. Richie had been having a good time until later in the night.

Earlier that day when Eddie was done with his outfit, he was all over Richie. He was on his lap, he was biting his neck playfully, he was nuzzling into his chest.

When they went to pick up the rest of the group, Richie was already slightly roweled up. 

So when Eddie just grinned and put his hand on top of Richie's, he was slightly surprised that the teasing was no longer in action, but was content that he'd be able to enjoy Halloween without creaming his pants the whole time.

Until now.

The group had decided to lounge at Bill's house after trick or treating, house empty after Bill's parents took Georgie to a Halloween event. 

And right now, Eddie was currently sitting in Richie's lap.

The rest of the group was sitting on the floor, too busy looking through the candy they had gotten to notice the look of discomfort on Richie's face. Eddie moves slightly, leaning his head back on Richie's shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?"

Eddie's voice was barely over a whisper when he spoke. Richie's hands go to his waist, gripping for a second. "Seriously Ed's, stop, I'm about to come in my pants." Eddie grinds down once more before giggling quietly.

"Eddie."

"What? I'm just looking through my candy.."

"Fuck."

Richie's hand tightened. Eddie looks at him through dark eyes and thick lashes, lip caught between his teeth.

"Hey! I haven't had those in so long!" 

Beverly's voice interrupts the two boys, they both turn to face the group.

Ben is holding up a box of candy cigarettes, taking one out and pretending to smoke it.

"Yeah, I haven't seen those in like, forever." Eddie speaks and leans forward slightly to take the one Ben has offered.

Eddie laughs, acting as if he wad taking a drag. Richie just stares at him with a dazed look in his eyes. Stan lets out a laugh through his nose while he ate gummy worms, noticing the fiasco going on between them. Richie lets out a quick sigh, letting his hands rest on the grips of the chair. Eddie just smiles bright, devious look in his eyes.

"H-hey, does anyone else h-have the m-m-mint lifesavers? This one smells l-like ass and I d-don't wanna eat it."

"Yeah, the man handing 'em out did look kinda sketchy now that you mention it." Mike presses his lips together as he looks down as the pile of candy on the floor. Richie pushes his glasses up with a finger before they slide down the bridge of his nose. "Exactly what I thought! Who wears turtlenecks anymore?"

Stan makes a disapproving grunt.

"They're actually kind of coming back into style, I was thinking of getting one!" Ben speaks while he sorts out his M&Ms. "Okay, fine, Ben would look good in a turtleneck. I just think they look uncomfortable! I mean, c'mon, the material they come in looks itchy as hell, and who wants to be choked all day?"

Eddie smirks, " I thought you'd be the last person to object to being choked."

"By a sweater!"

"Ew.." Stan holds onto the stuffed pig Mike brought while he gives them a disgusted look.

Beverly hides her face in Ben's shoulder while she laughs; Ben's cheeks are a rosy color.

"It's time to share candy, not kinks!" Stan proclaims, throwing an empty Dots box at Richie and Eddie. 

Eddie snorts, turning around and throwing a leg over Richie's hip. Richie's breath hitches in his throat. Eddie smiles, showing off his fake fangs. 

Shit, might have to check out a vampire kink later.

Eddie leans in closer, nearing his neck. He's so close that he can feel Eddie's warm breath against his collarbone. 

"No sex in the Denbrough Residence!" Mike laughs when Stan throws the stuffed pig smack dab in Richie's face.

Richie throws the plush off, growling playfully. He pulls Eddie in close, sitting up. "You all have rides home, right?" 

"Oh-gross, guys!" Stan can't help the laugh that slips out of his mouth as he buries his face in his hands. The group laughs as they give out various 'yes's' and nods. Richie lets out a pleased hum, picking Eddie up as he stands. "Well, Eddie is feeling kind of under the weather so we're gonna head out, alright?" Eddie suppresses a laugh as he shoves his face against Richie's neck. 

"Sure.." Beverly has a knowing look as well as the rest of the group. Ben laughs and waves. "Feel better Eddie!" Richie salutes the group as they walk out of Bill's house. As soon as the pair was in the car, Eddie had his hand on Richie's thigh. "Drive, baby." 

The ride from Bill's house to his was fairly quick, something Richie was very grateful for at the moment.

Eddie leans into Richie, kissing his shoulder. "Love you."

Richie smiles. "Love you too."

When they finally pull into the driveway, Eddie's hand is immediately on the door handle. "I would fuck you in this car if I could." Richie bites his lip and flutters his eyes. "Okay, in the house, now." By the time the two are in the house Richie is pressed against the wall, Eddie's leg wedged in between his thighs. "Oh shit," Eddie presses his knee into Richie's crotch, smirking when he whimpers, his eyes rolling back.

"You gonna cum in your pants like a whore?"

Richie moans, head hitting back against the wall as he grinds against Eddie's leg.

"What's your safe word sweetheart?" 

"Buttercup."

"Good boy," He brushes his thumb against Richie's bottom lip before kissing him deeply, mouths moving together messily. Their cheeks are a deep red, denying the oxygen they need as they want for each other more. Eddie reaches up blindly and and takes Richie's fake ears off, tugging his hair slightly. Eddie pulls back, "Wait, hold on." Eddie clacks his teeth together, chuckling. "We should take our makeup off."

"What? You don't wanna fuck me in this?" They both laugh before making their way to the bathroom.

Richie stands in front of the bathroom mirror, making funny faces as he scrubs the eyeliner from his face. Eddie giggles, "Be careful Rich. If you scrub too hard you'll irritate your skin!" He grabs the washcloth from Richie and sets it on the sink. "There isn't even a trace of eyeliner left on your face." Richie smiles proudly. "I guess I'm just a good skin cleaner!" 

Eddie lets out a disgusted noise, taking his fake fangs out and throwing them in the trash. He ruffles his hair before turning to Richie, "I'm gonna go get some water." He walks off to the kitchen, leaving Richie confused.

Why was he teasing him so much? Was he tired now? Did he do something bad without realizing it?

He walks into the kitchen, slinging an arm around Eddie when he sees him in front of the sink. "Hey spaghetti! Did I do something wrong? Because if I did I swear I didn-" 

He's cut off when Eddie bends him over the kitchen counter, cool surface hitting his cheek.

"You expect me to not be all over you and frustrated when you looked so fucking cute tonight? It's like you were flaunting it to everyone we saw."

Oh.

Richie's sweatpants are pulled down, pooling at his feet. 

"Gone commando tonight too? You're just begging to get fucked." Eddie's hand is smooth against his ass cheek, laying flat before lifting and coming back down hard. Richie lurches forward, moan caught in his throat. He can feel his pulse in the tips of his fingers, he can hear it in his ears. "This ok?" Eddie's voice goes soft for a moment. Richie nods, warm pleasure running through him when Eddie strokes a finger down his back.

Eddie leans down and spreads his cheeks, starting to lap at his hole. "Oh! Fuck, warn a guy Eds." A steady rhythm was found, thrusting his tongue deep into Richie, firmly licking the inside of his walls.

Richie's hands struggle to stay still as he grips the counter top with a force so strong his knuckles turn white. Jolts of pleasure cause Richie to arch his back, slowly coming undone on Eddie's tongue. 

Richie is trembling, on the verge of an orgasm so strong he can feel it pulling in his gut. With a final lick Eddie pulls back, leaving Richie to groan in upset. 

"What the fuck was that? I was so close," Eddie runs one finger over his hole causing him to shiver with over sensitivity. "Here's the plan, yeah? I fuck you over this counter and you can come whenever you want, but I'm not stopping until I finish." 

Richie moans against the counter, thighs quivering. "Okay, yeah." He bucks up into the air, trying to find friction before Eddie grabs onto his cock and squeezes at the base. Richie feels two fingers prodding at his hole, a groan comes from Eddie at how slick he already was. "So open already for me doll." 

Richie chokes out a noise as he tries to grind back onto Eddie's fingers. His thighs are still slightly shaky and his knees are about to buckle before Eddie wraps an arm around his middle, holding him up.

Eddie's slim fingers pump inside of Richie quickly, stretching him open. As Eddie crooked his fingers, Richie let out a wail, pushing back on Eddie's fingers. He whines loudly as he feels Eddie enter a 3rd finger into him. "Such a good boy for me Richie." He opens up his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a moan and gives up, burying his face in his arms as he whimpers. 

Richie whines in protest when he feels Eddie's fingers leave him. He lifts up his head and looks back at Eddie, eyes drooping. 

"Please, Eddie, fill me up."

Eddie's long finger traces Richie's hole, neck flush with arousal as sweat drips down the nape of his neck. Richie's member is now at full mast, pre cum dripping down his shaft and onto the tile. Eddie looks up at Richie and the air is pushed out of his lungs when he sees him, freckled cheeks a deep red and pink lips parted, shiny with spit. 

Eddie can only moan quietly at the sight before he pushes his pants and boxers down, his cock springing out and smacking against his stomach. 

Richie turns back around, spreading his legs even more. Eddie bites his lip as he positions himself in between Richie's spread cheeks, cock resting against his open hole. 

Eddie slowly starts to thrust in, free hand that isn't keeping Richie up on his hip. Richie moans into his arms at the first thrust, shaky breath as he pushes back onto Eddie's cock. Eddie is fully inside of him, letting out small grunts as he feels Richie's hole flutters continuously on his cock. Eddie pulls out before thrusting back in quick, hitting Richie's prostate dead on.

"Holy shit, fuck, Eddie!" Richie's legs tremble as his cock leaks even more pre cum.

Eddie finds a good rhythm, fucking into Richie at a quick pace. The hand that was on Richie's hip comes up to his throat, tightening as he pushes his thumb against Richie's Adams apple.

"What would our friends think if they saw you right now ? All spread out for me like a slut." Eddie quickens his thrusts, pounding into Richie while he tightens his grip around his throat even more. "What if they saw you, trash mouth rendered speechless, taking cock like you were made for it." Richie's eyes roll back into his head as he gurgles out a moan. 

Eddie loosens his grip completely.

Richie gasps in breaths as tears run down his cheeks at the intensity. His cock leaks uncontrollably as his tight hole is rammed into, trying to grind up into nothing. Richie whimpers, body shaking as he feels his orgasm coil in the pit of his stomach.

Eddie moves his hand down to Richie's cock, trailing a finger down his arousal before thumbing at the slit. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good, fuck," Richie slurred, 95 percent of his vocabulary gone from the high he was getting off of pleasure.

"Gonna cum, Eddie, gonna make me cum," Richie warned, thrusting into Eddie's hand. With a well timed thrust directly into his prostate and a tight stroke down the leaking head of his cock, Richie moans loudly, balls tightening before his cock spurts out thick streams of cum, splattering against the cupboard. 

He whines loudly as Eddie fucks him though his orgasm, shocks of pleasure causing him to grind wildly in Eddie's hand.

Eddie groans, cock swelling before he spills into Richie. His eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open in silent scream as he fucks Richie through his high. "Fuck, Richie, look so gorgeous on my cock." Richie cries out, still coming down from his high.

"Shit," Eddie gasps out, still throbbing inside of Richie. He pulls out slowly, moaning when he sees the thick trail of cum run out of Richie's hole and down his thigh.

He leans down and licks up the pearly white liquid, collecting it on his tongue and swallowing. Richie can only whimper, tired as he leans against the kitchen counter.

Eddie gathers him in his arms, stroking his hair as he holds him close. "You were so good for me sweetheart." 

Richie only mumbles something incoherent before he eyes start to droop.

Eddie quickly sits them both down on the sofa before he drops Richie, pulling him into his lap and turning on the TV.

"We still have to clean up, Rich." His words are soothing as he speaks. Richie nods, still dozing off.  
Eddie pulls the large blanket hanging off the edge of the couch over them, covering them so the two are warm. The sounds of south park and the heater makes Eddie accidently doze off, last thoughts being, "We really need to take a shower. I'm really warm."

Bonus: When Eddie wakes up, he wakes up to the feeling of Richie rubbing his nose against his, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Shit, Rich we gotta clean up and get changed!"  
Richie laughs, nuzzling into Eddie's neck. 

"What's so funny? Seriously we smell like sex, baby-"  
Richie can't stop the giggles as he speaks, "The kitchen is covered in cum."

**Author's Note:**

> 🎃


End file.
